Speaking In Silence
by MiWilliams1016
Summary: For the second time in less than minutes he was surprised. Oh. He thought again as things started to fall into place. Haruhi wasn't only a girl but she was deaf.
1. Chapter 1

Her hand twitched in irritation, her fingertips dancing along the teacup. She sighed in aggravation of her situation. She looked up to her guests a soft smile dusting across her pale features. The girls in front of her reddened in response to the natural host. Tamaki was talking about how natural she was, how it came so smoothly to her, how she was so cute. She wasn't one for compliments but she didn't want to cause a scene in front of the elite women.

She didn't want to be here. It felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing her eardrums when he spoke. His voice was too high pitched and it made her wince every time he spoke to her. She knew instantly when he spoke to her the first time stumbling into the third music room that she would have to stay away. His voice was too painful for her. But he had chased and caused her to crash into a vase ensuring more time with him. Ensuring misery to follow her every day.

Suddenly she was grabbed and spun around. The blonde man squealed at her. The intensity of his voice caused her to cry out in pain but he didn't notice. She squirmed in his grasp, she needed distance, she needed him to be silent. She looked around desperately for a savior, and her eyes had landed on her favorite host, Takashi Morinozuka, the strong silent type. She called out to him without thinking twice, she needed him, a silent savior.

He watched as the new host was spun around and his muscles tighten when a cry of pain escaped his mouth. No one else had noticed the cry, no one else interfered. When he cried out for him it took two steps and little effort to lift the new host out of the blonde's grasp. His hands slid up the host chest and he froze a blush forming on his cheeks. _Oh._ He thought as the unfamiliar feeling of surprised grew in his body. Tamaki had made a comment but he didn't hear it. He watched her face as he placed her gently on the ground, she looked up at him in relief and smiled. Then she made a movement with her hands. He recognized it, it was a sign. She had signed _'_ _Thank you'_ to him.

For the second time in less than minutes he was surprised. _Oh._ He thought again as things started to fall into place. Haruhi wasn't only a girl but she was deaf. Without thinking he signed back to her, ' _You're welcome.'_ She watched his hands and her eyes grew wide. A smile spread across her face. He could feel the excitement bounce off her once she noticed he could sign. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at her ears. Hearing aids, he noted, it must be why she grimaces when Tamaki and Mitskuni speaks to her. Their voices are high pitched and causes pain when they are to close. She went to sign to him again but was pulled away but the twins. He watched her get dragged away disappointment covered her face.

While club went on he watched her. He watched her lean away from Tamaki when he started speaking to her. He would notice she would fiddle with her hearing aids every time she noticed him walking towards her. He also noticed that she looked at lips more than she looked into people's eyes. He noticed that the first time he met her. It confused him but now it made sense, she was reading what people were saying.

He wasn't surprised none of the other hosts knew about her disability. The hearing aids were very well hidden and small. They blended in with her pale skin and was impossible to see without looking for them. That's how he managed to overlook them, even with his training.

She had looked over at Mori after her clients had stopped talking. One girl excuses herself to the restroom and the other had decided to accompany her. With the short break, she had managed two small signs to the tall host. _'_ _Want. Silence.'_ He nodded in understanding. He looked around making sure he wasn't being watched. Kyoya was talking with a group of girls and looking away. The twins were busy with their hosts. Tamaki was staring into a girl's eyes. Mitskuni was grabbing another slice of cake and had walked the girls over to the dessert table. He glanced at the clock and signed back, _'_ _Almost over.'_ He saw her should slide down in relief.

He noticed that she never sent him a sign when the other hosts were watching her. He only responded when he knew he wasn't being watched. It felt as if they had a secret language, a language even Mitskuni didn't even speak. Thought he felt bad for leaving his cousin out of his world he didn't want to bring anyone into it without her consent.

When club hours were over he walked up to her. The hosts were watching so he spoke to her instead. "I'll walk you home," he meant to say it as a question but as it traveled from his brain to his mouth it somehow changed on him. She stared at his lips before looking at his eyes and nodded with a soft natural smile.

When they passed the gates of the school she stopped him. She grabbed a case from her bag that he was holding and fiddled with her hearing aids. She pulled them out and placed them into the case and grabbed a bottle of water and some pills. He watched her, wondering if she would give and explanation. When she noticed, he was watching her with a quirked eyebrow she signed to him.

 _'_ _They give me headaches. Don't like wearing them.'_

Draping her bag of her shoulder she watched as he signed back at her, _'_ _Others know?'_

She shook her head, then explained, _'_ _I don't want people to treat me different. It's why I hide them. But you know sign.'_ She watched his reaction as he nodded in understanding. Then she watched his face change as new thoughts crossed into his mind. She knew how to read people, it was mandatory for her, so she signed to him once again, _'_ _If Honey can keep it from the other hosts. Then Tell.'_ She then watched the tension fall from his face. _'_ _Thank You'_ He moved his fingers in the air.

When she reached her apartment, she stopped him when he turned to leave. She poked him to get his attention. _'_ _Your sign'_ her fingers danced in front of her, _'_ _Peaceful.'_


	2. Chapter 2

When the red head in front of her decided the best thing to do with her limited time was to insult her, she shut her aids off. She caught the gist of what she was saying by looking at her lips. Her irritation was growing and she could feel the tension and frustrations build in her body. She resisted the urge to roll her neck to relieve the tension. She turned her hearing aids on and looked the blonde in eyes and shakily stated her thoughts.

It took a blink for her to become confused as she was no longer sitting upright but laying on top of a woman. The scream that escaped her lips caused her to cry out and roll to her side. Luck be on her side, she noticed the twins right before they dumped the water over the two bodies on the floor. She had just enough time to kick herself forward. Though her bottom half was drenched, she sighed in relief as her aids were dry. She was so relieved that she nearly missed her debt being raised.

She didn't though. She thought of how long it would take to pay of her newly raised debt when she heard the curtain draw open behind her. Turning, a shocked blonde with violet eyes, look at her. He whipped the fabric closed behind her and she could hear him mumbling something to the others. _Please,_ she thought, _I can't deal with his screaming._

And that's what she was met with right as she stepped out of the closed area. His voice was so loud and high pitched that she stumbled backwards in attempt to put distance away from him. She had gotten caught on the yellow fabric covering her body. She would have fallen if Mori hadn't caught her underneath her arms. She looked up and shared a smile with him before he corrected her position.

She couldn't handle his voice much longer. Her ears were ringing and she could feel tears starting to sting behind her eyes. She turned towards Mori, but he was looking at Tamaki. She looked downwards and let a sigh escape her lips before nodding in his direction. She needed out and Hunny could sense that. He tugged on Mori's sleeve and jerk his head towards the female.

"Haruhi," He rumbled out. Tamaki went silent and she wanted to cry from relief but she settled for dropping her shoulders. "I'll walk you home."

When Tamaki had started to protest Mori just shot him a look. He didn't say anything towards her after that. When Hunny closed the door, she stopped them and pulled her hearing aids out. The ringing was still there, a headache raged in her skull and the tears were still a possibility but she was happy. She welcomed the silence and down the pills that Mori held towards her.

Instead of just Mori walking her home today, Hunny bounced along the two signing high schoolers. He caught a couple of words in their conversation. He would recognize a color, or an item being described but for the most part the conversation was relayed to him through Mori. She enjoyed the walk, convincing the two males to make a stop and a small coffee shop. She had gotten a butterscotch Frappuccino and excitedly started to town the frozen drink. Mori had gotten a tea while Hunny had purchased a cookie.

Right before she left she pushed the drink towards Mori, _'Try,´_ she signed to him with a smile on her face. He looked at her and hesitated before bending down and drinking from her straw. She nodded and took a sip herself not minding that he had just had his lips on the circular plastic just seconds before. She asked him if liked it he replied with a ' _Yes,'_ and ' _Sweet.'_

When they reached her apartment, she motioned for Hunny to come closer. She knelt towards and pointed at him. She let her fingers dance in front of his face. Hunny turned towards Mori with a raised eyebrow.

"Your sign," he repeated the sign, "is Bunny."

Hunney perked up and danced around Haruhi before latching onto her leg and smiled up at her gratefully. She made a noise which Hunny guessed was a laugh and waved goodbye to her.

Mori watched her as she signed to him, _'See you later, Peaceful.'_ He smiled and waved. He touched Hunny's shoulder and motioned for him to follow. The walk was quiet until they passed the coffee shop once again.

"I think Haru-chan likes you," Hunny admitted. When Hunny saw Mori's raised eyebrow he continued. "She offered you some of her drink but she never offered me any." Mori's next step was awkward as he thought back. He turned away from Hunny as a blushed formed lightly across his cheeks. Hunny knew, he just didn't push the matter.

* * *

 **A/N:** I rewrote this chapter like three times before finally settling on this one. I'd like to give a shout out to CheckALexa, she is totally awesome and helped me out with some issues for future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Her legs dangled over the edge of the couch. She was reading a textbook and leaning against one of the twins. Every once in a while, a page would turn and her eyes would flick upwards to the top the page and start again. He watched her study, her eyebrows would knit together at passages but then would smooth out. She had gotten to the club early that day, _'Library. Crowded.'_ She had explained and took to the couch.

The only reason the twins wasn't bothering her was because it was bothering Tamaki that she was leaning on Hikaru. He had made and attempt to get her attention but she continued on as if he hadn't said a word to her. Mori knew her aids were off, he watched her fiddle with her ears the moment she pulled her book out of her backpack. She wouldn't turn them on until a few minutes before the doors swung open signaling the beginning of club.

Haruhi had confided in him that she was not looking forward to the next couple of sessions. She had to learn to dance and she found it very hard. The music, she admitted, sounded weird through her aids and she couldn't feel anything through the soles of her shoes. She stumbled and fell and he could see the frustration building in her chest.

She tried to get out of the dance but it was in vain. She refused to confide in the rest of the club that she couldn't hear without the use of aids. Instead she bit back her groans and asked for extra help outside of club.

She had started shaky, her limbs tangling with each other, but he watched as she led and Hunny followed. He would stand next to her and correct her stance when need be. They had gotten funny looks as they danced by the fountain in the park but no one made comments. One night a young couple came and danced with them, the girl laughing as her lover swung her effortlessly through the air. That's when he really started to think differently.

He watched the couple dance, it wasn't graceful but it wasn't terrible. He watched the girl lean into his chest and look up with a smile. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and melted into his body. The way she looked at him caused a new emotion to swell into his chest. At first, he wasn't sure what it was. Then he stumbled into the small female host. It was her smile that caused him to identify it.

Longing.

His mind screamed at him to wrap his arms around her and pull her from Mitsukuni's grasp and twirl her into the air. It wasn't something he was used to, his mind screaming at him, a slight sense of panic started to form in his chest. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself and regain his composure.

Now, as she packed up her books, he watched her dance with the female customer. It was shaky, not as bad as the first day, but it wasn't smooth by any sense. She then looked at him, awkwardly she signed two little words. _'Hate. Dance.'_ Before he could respond she was turned around and no longer could see him.

"She never calls for anyone but you when she needs help," Hunny had piped up next to him. He was setting the fork next to his plate and slid to the back of the couch.

"It's because I sign," even as he said it he knew it to be a lie. Hunny sent a smirk with a raised brow in response. He dropped the subject and turned towards the girls that were heading towards the duo.

After falling and stepping on the young ladies toes she had sat next to Mori in a heap of frustration. He watched her back rise and fall with each breath. He gently placed his hand over hers. Her hand was engulfed buy his long fingers but she didn't pull away. Instead she looked up curiously. _'Better.'_ He signed. She smiled sheepishly at him and turned towards the other hosts.

He didn't move his hands nor did she pull it away from him. They didn't admit it to each other but both participants enjoyed the calming sensation the other had caused. They sat that way for the rest of the club. The only other host the noticed was Hunny but he decided not to say anything. They broke away from each other when it was time to walk home. Tamaki had been begging to join them but she flat out refused every time. Her peace came when she crossed those gates and she wasn't about to give that up yet.

She had come to enjoy the walks. In fact, all three of the hosts had looked forward to the end of their day. Mori and Haruhi would teach Hunny new signs. Sometimes she had convinced the two males to go to the supermarket with her. Hunny had been able to convince her to go a block out of her way to a bakery one night, she was surprised he knew where it was, she had never seen it before.

The night they had walked into the bakery she had decided to give the other host signs. She explained, _'Hate spelling names.'_ Both Mori and Hunny had agreed. She started with Kyouya, _'Shadow'_ she had signed and Mori had practiced with Hunny until his fingers moved smoothly. Tamaki had earned the name violet, Mori had to deter her from calling him annoying or loud. Karou had gotten Blue while Hikaru was red. When Hunny asked why she explained. _'Karou is softer. Hikaru is more edgy.'_ Hunny had nodded and they left, plates were left piled in the middle of the table.

Tonight's walk was shorter. No extra stops or roundabouts in the park. Hunny had asked if she would like to practice and she sternly declined. The dance session had been stressful for the petite girl. In truth she was embarrassed. After all the work that they have been putting in and she still couldn't pull off the simple steps. She knew that she was at a disadvantage. If she didn't get better soon the other hosts will want to come and help and spending extra time with them outside of school wasn't in her ledger.

Not wanting to shut the door on them in a foul mood she smiled sweetly and signed her goodbyes. Hunny replied quickly while Mori tilted his head and stared at him. He understood her frustration, he just wished he could resolve it. Before she reached the top stairs she turned and looked at Mori. She was hesitant.

' _Want. Follow.'_ And with a smile she disappeared into her apartment.

* * *

 **A/N:** I will be in Chicago this weekend for a college field trip. I will be taking my computer but don't know when I will have internet access. I am currently Writing Chapter 6. I will be writing on the way there so know that more chapters are on the way. Will try to update weekly.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi noticed the girl standing in the doorway. She tilted her head to the side in attempt to get a better view but the motion caught the attention of the rest of the host. Tamaki, upon finding the girl, had gone and introduced himself. That was when Haruhi decided she was going to avoid the squealing girl. After she had flocked to Kyouya side, Haruhi took the distraction and slid behind Mori.

He glanced back at her but didn't let his eyes linger too long. It was when the girl had made a mention of engagement that Mori felt pressure on his back. He lifted his arm and twisted to see where the sensation was coming from. Haruhi had rested her forehead on his back was looking at the ground. He looked at Hunny who shrugged at the act and looked back at the new girl. Unsure what to do he turned back towards the other hosts. Kyouya had glanced in his direction with an eyebrow raise then turned away with a chuckle.

Mori had nearly forgotten about the natural host when he was called over to the table by Hunny. She had dozed off; his scent had washed away the tension that coiled into her body and sleep overcame her. When he stepped forward she fell, panic shouted at her sleepy mind. She reached out towards him to catch her falling body as he turned in attempt to keep her from hitting the ground. In the messy attempt of trying to avoid the floor, Mori's hand had gripped her torso instead of the thin waist that he planned on. A blush had raged onto Mori's face from the placement of his hand. Haruhi was blinking the sleep from her mind unaware of the placement until Mori had whipped his hand away from her. When she saw his blush one sprang to her cheeks as well. "Sorry!"

She got to her feet and reached out to him. He took her hand and she wrapper her fingers around his slender digits and pulled. Chuckling he rose to his feet and watched her. The blush was still evident on his face but it was fading fast. She tilted her head slightly and smiled. The awkwardness he was sure that would follow has evaporated into the air. She opened her mouth to say something but was pulled backwards at the waist before the words could tumble out.

"My darling daughter! I saw you fall! Are you okay?! Oh, forgive me for not catching you!" She squirmed against his arms. He kept talking to her, right next to her ears and she winced in pain on numerous occasions but the blonde didn't notice. She had cried out in pain when Mori took a step towards the duo.

"Let go!" She cried out. Her voice sounded off and Mori wondered if she was having problems hearing herself. "Off!" She tried to dig her arms underneath the restricting limbs of the King but he had only pulled her in tighter. "Stop!" Tears were starting to sting behind her eyelids. In desperation, she leaned forward and caught Tamaki's hand in between her teeth. She snapped her jaw and he yelped in surprise retracting his hands from her body. She threw her hands over her ears in an attempt to subdue the ringing. She felt nauseas.

"MOMMY!" Tamaki ran to Kyouya's side, "Daughter bit me!"

Kyouya was watching the female as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. There was something off about her and he hadn't been able to place it. When Mori scooped her into his arms and left the room with her a new question had formed in his mind. _Are they together?_ His eyes followed Hunny who was holding three bags in his hand and rushed after his friends. _When did they get so close?_ He understood he was busy lately but he felt as if he was walking into a room with a blindfold on. _What am I missing?_

"To be fair," Kyouya said slowly, "She asked to be released several times." He knew the moment that Tamaki had left his side to pout in the corner without even looking. He wasn't interested at the pouting host. At least not now.

He left after the twins. Tamaki was still in the corner at the time. He called out to him, "Look the door when you leave," and descended the staircase. His mind was preoccupied with the female host.

He thought back to her over the past few days. She was quiet, kept to herself for the most part and blunt. It was the day that she had gotten her uniform that things seemed a little off to him. After interreacting with Mori, she had sought him out more. They walked together every night after club, arrived to club together and if the rumors were true, they arrived together at school. _Had something formed between them?_

It wasn't until he was lying in bed that night that something else popped into his mind. Haruhi never look anyone in the eyes when talking to them. He dismissed it at first as disrespect and it blamed her commoner upbringing. It wasn't until now that he wondered what she was looking at instead. She wasn't looking down at the ground, but she wasn't looking him directly in the eyes.

 _Mouths._ His mind suggested. He toyed with the idea for a moment. Was she avoiding eye contact in favor of watching someone talk? Why would she watched someone's lips as if she were trying to decipher-

 _Oh._

He blinked a couple of times before thinking over Haruhi's behavior. She didn't talk much. She was quiet. She was blunt. She kept to herself. The traits started to string together in his mind. It explained why she watched people so intently. It explained the hand movements he caught in the corner of his eyes. It explained the need to keep away from Tamaki. It also explained, what he thought was a nervous habit, why she fiddled with her ears. As the realization, had donned on him, his brain rewarded him with sleep. The last thought that rain through his mind wasn't of Haruhi, but about her.

She was deaf.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday morning had come and gone. The club had finally died down after the whole twin debacle and she felt a sense of normality settle into her schedule. Straightening her spine, she pulled her left elbow to her face, stretching the muscles. She checked her laces one last time and started her jog.

Haruhi was fond of running. She was on the Track and Field team all through middle school. She was the team captain at the end of her middle school career, and the lead long distance runner. She had plans to join the team at Ouran, it would have been a new challenge. Now, she couldn't as the whole school was under the assumption that she was a male. She had been depressed when she realized this and locked herself into her room. Running was the only thing that stayed the same. She had started the sport when she was young at her mother's encouragement.

She may not have been able to join the team, but she could still run. The freedom that rushed into her lungs, the push off her legs, it was purely bliss to her. Her steps weren't harsh when she landed on the stonework in the local park. She pushed off the balls of her feet with each step. Her legs stretched in front of her, the trees slowly turning into a blur as she picked up speed.

She ran often. At least four times a week. If she was busy with extra activities for the club she would have to decrease it to three, but without it she felt lost. It was her first love. It was nostalgic. It was part of her soul.

It was, also, her meditation. The colors blurred around her. The was no noise as she turned her aids off. She weaved in and out of walkers, dogs, and strollers. Nothing stood out to her as she passed. Which, when she reflected upon it later, would be the reason she passes Mori and Hunny without a second glance.

It was after she passed them that Hunny turned to Mori, "Was that Haru-chan?" Mori had nodded. After a couple of blinks, Mori realized Hunny was chasing after the female. It didn't take long for him to catch up with the blonde and brunette. His strides propelled him forward with unmatchable speed. He may have been face, but Haruhi was just as quick. She also knew how to pace a run better than Mori. Her breathing was steady and even.

She hadn't noticed the two boys jogging behind her. She couldn't her the footsteps and they never entered he vision. Instead of pushing herself, something that she reserved for the weekends, she paced herself. Her normal mile run had easily stretched to two. She had slowed to the stop at her starting point, her legs sighed in relief.

A hand startled her. Crying out she jumped back and stumbled onto the grass below her. She looked up to see a short blonde and tall black haired boy panting I front of her. They had sweat spots on their shirts and a shine on their faces from the run. Looking at Mori she pulled her hands in front of her. _'What are you doing here?'_

Standing up she wiped her sweaty palms on the black running shorts. She dried her forehead with the bottom of her shirt and waited for a reply.

When Mori signed to her, his hands were shaky. _'Saw you in park. Joined.'_ She eyed him curiously before smiling.

Her hands danced quickly in front of her body, _'Need to work on lungs.'_ She earned a scowl from Mori. She would have guessed a two-mile run would be easy for Mori but then he was probably use to quick spurts of action. She couldn't out fight him, but she guessed she could out run him. She pulled her hands from her sides once again. _'Trained since kid. Better at distance.'_ Mori nodded and relayed the message to Hunny who smiled.

For the second time that day they walked her back to her apartment. Instead of turning and walking away at the stairs she invited them in. She placed three glasses of water on the table, then followed with a large pitched of ice water. As she poured the water the boys eyes wandered around the house. This was the first time that they had been inside since they started to escort her home.

' _Run lot?'_ Haruhi nodded and explained after finishing her water.

' _Middle School team. Run 4 days.'_ He nodded. _'Wanted to be on team. Can't now.'_

' _Because club?'_ She nodded and refilled her glass.

By the end of her second glass she informed the boys that she would cook dinner for them. Both boys agreed and kept her company while she worked. They talked among themselves, Haruhi's hands were too busy to communicate and she refused to put her aids back in. Mori lingered in the kitchen when Hunny went to check the news on TV. His fingers twitched by his side. His muscles screamed out to grab her body and pull her towards him. Thankful for his training, he could stand motionless behind her and watch as she slid from the stove to the counter top. She was quiet while she worked.

She stepped back and tumbled into Mori. His arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. A small static flowed through her body at his touch. She breathed out deeply, calming her beating heart, and looked up. The corners of his lips turned upward slightly. _A smile,_ she thought, _How beautiful._ She stepped out of his hold with a small smile of her own and tried to push the blush that was creeping to her face down.

Dinner went by quickly. Most of the time was working on Hunny's signs. He had been practicing with Mori in his free time and was able to hold a small conversation with Haruhi now. Mori insisted on washing the dishes. After a fury of waving hands and frowns she threw her hands up and walked out of the kitchen. Mori turned away and smirked to himself as the water turned warm.

When the chores were done and the sun had started to set she had walked the boys to her door. Hunny bounced down the stairs with a wave but Haruhi caught Mori's arm as he turned away. Glancing back, he saw a smile resting on her face and new sensation started to grow in his chest. _'You're welcome anytime.'_ The sensation that had just started to grow amplified and swelled against his heart. He nodded and caught up with Hunny.

Hunny decided to watch Mori instead of say anything. They were almost to Hunny's house when he spoke up, "Figure it out yet?"

"What?" Mori had asked as he pulled the gate open for his cousin.

"That you've fallen in love." With a smile, he disappeared leaving Mori with his thoughts alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a gift! Seeing as I have a boxing competition today (my first!)I want to celebrate with you guys. This is the only way I know how! Please enjoy this chapter. Remember I will update one a week usually this is just a special occasion. I have just finished chapter 11 so look forward to the upcoming chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

The ice cracked as water covered them in the glass. Haruhi had taken a lounge seat under Kyouya's umbrella. She offered the Shadow King one of the filled glasses. She brought one to her lips and the third one she reserved for Mori when he came back for his towel. Kyouya had pulled his laptop out and was clicking away at the keys. When Tamaki walked away from the two Kyouya had paused his fingers and turned to Haruhi.

She felt him watching her so she closed her book and turned to him. She tilted her head, indicating that she accepted his invitation to a conversation. "Why aren't you swimming?"

Instead of admitting that she could either swim or hear she lied, "Not really my thing." He watched her. She watched him back.

"Really," He drawled and something told her he wasn't believing her.

"Yes." She smiled and went to grab her book but a motion in front of her made her stop. _Did he just sign?_ Her body went rigid and she stared at him. When she didn't say anything, he pulled his hands up level to his collarbone. His hands were shaky and he would pause at awkward moments but she understood what he said. _'Can you understand?'_ She didn't reply so he sighed.

At that time Mori had returned and she handed him a towel and a glass of water. He smiled in thanks and chugged the water down. She watched him and Kyouya watched her.

"I think it's because of something different. Can't get your aids wet?" She snapped her head towards him. "Why don't you tell people you are deaf?" Mori had stopped drying his hair and watched the two from underneath the cloth.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why don't you tell people you're gay?" He choked on his water and whipped his head towards her. Mori looked at her shocked at the declaration. She was trying decide what showed more in Kyouya's face, shock or anger. He opened his mouth but she beat him to it. "I'm not stupid. I'm use to reading people."

The three of them stayed silent. Not only was one secret reveal but another that no one knew was being hidden. Kyouya's eyes flickered from Haruhi to Mori then back to Haruhi. After sighing he spoke up, "Can we keep this between us?" He looked at Mori, "Even Hunny-sempai?" Mori nodded.

It was quiet for about an hour. Then two twins decided a water gun fight was in order. She watched as Tamaki slid into a totem pole. Their efforts to save Hunny were in vain. After the rain had started Haruhi has followed Mori deeper into the resort. She was afraid to let him leave her sight.

She had known what was happening to her. A talk with her father helped her identify her feelings but they were still scary. What if he didn't like her back? What if she got her heart broken? What if she got what she wanted? She did her best to keep her emotions in check but she was struggling to keep her arms from wrapping around him. Her body wanted plant kisses on his lips. Her mind screamed at her when she passed him without touching him. It was slowly starting to drive her insane.

Now as she rested in the crook of Mori's arm her mind seem to be content. Everything felt right and calm. She rested her head against his shoulder when something glinted in the sun. Looking down she saw a band wrapped around his left wrist. She pointed at the material and he pulled his arm up so she could see it.

It was a watch. A black band held a silver circle against his tan skin. The watch face had silver dashes and a blue face. She wiped a rain droplet of the face and smiled at him. _'Simple. Sleek. Fits you.'_ For some reason his smile made her blush. She pulled her hands up to say something but they were cut off as a group of men dressed in black surrounded them. One reached for her arm and she pulled away. She wrapped her arms around Mori's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. It wasn't long until the situation was sorted out.

Happy couldn't describe how Mori felt. She had been so close to him and she didn't protest at all. She even wrapper herself around him when a threat made itself present. She trusted him. She always seemed to know when he needed her. And it was scary.

Hunny was right that night. He had fallen in love with her. She had gotten under his skin and weaved herself into his heart. And that scared him. It was amusing to him, the national kendo champion, was afraid because he had fallen in love.

When he set her down there was an empty feeling in the two. She wanted to feel his arms around him and he wanted to put them around her. She did something else instead. She wrapped her fingers around his but didn't look at him. His hand tightened around hers and she glanced down. The smile that was there faded away. She pulled his arm up and he looked at her frown face with a question.

Turning his wrist towards her frown deepened. "It's broken."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Here is another chapter! For all of you wondering my competition was a lot of fun! I didn't win but I kind of figured seeing as I'm an asthmatic. I learned a lot from other coaches and fighter. Seriously Boxers are the best, they are kickass in the ring but outside will be your best friend. I love it. Thanks to everyone that wished me luck!

On another note I am currently writing two more stories. Both Haruhi and Mori of course. These won't be released until late March to give me time to write several chapters and keep this one updated. One will be A Shadowhunter Haruhi and the other is a Boxer Haruhi. I'm excited for the latter, I can tell you all about my training in a story.


	7. Chapter 7

The fish circled around each other. Red, white, silver and orange swished around in the pond. She was invited to Mori's birthday party and had arrived earlier than the other hosts. Kyouya had arrived about five minutes after her and directed her to the pond. They made small talk. He admitted to feeling more comfortable around her know they knew each other's secret. When she asked if he had a crush on any of the boys in club he smirked at her.

"What makes you think I'll tell you that?" He asked.

"I know who you like," She admitted, "I was just wondering if you'll admit it yourself." He didn't say anything. He watched the pond in front of him instead. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards her. "It's okay to be scared. Just don't let it ruin your life."

"The same can be said to you," and with that he went back into the house. When he walked away she turned her aids off. She normally didn't have them on after five or on the weekends. Now that it was six at night on a Thursday she was itching to rip them out and throw them into the pond in front of her. Her head ached and her ears were ringing.

Akira was watching the girl by the pond. His wife, Mei, stood next to him watching her as well. Mori had informed them that she was deaf but had aids that helped her when in social situations. He also explained that they were very uncomfortable for her and would take any opportunity to turn them off. Mei had nodded in understanding and only signed to her when the others weren't around, something she learned to do since her younger sister was Deaf.

"That's the girl that Takashi's heart, isn't it?" Akira glanced at his wife who was watching the girl.

"Yes. Mitsukuni has said great things about her. He mentioned that she reaches out to Takashi more than anyone else." Akira nodded and watched through the window. She was playing with the bow on the box she brought. Mei had offered to take it from her but after Haruhi's hesitation she said it was fine to hold on to. Yorihisa, Hunny's father, walked into the room and stood next to Akira.

"Is that the girl?" Mei nodded.

"Mitsukuni made her out to be shorter," Akira cracked a half smile and watched as Mori walked out of the house towards the girl. She didn't indicate that she knew he was approaching.

Instead of jumping at Mori's touch, she leaned back as the familiar warmth spread through her body from his contact. She craned her neck backwards until she found his face. She smiled and turned around. _'Happy Birthday,'_ she signed.

' _Thank you. What's that?'_ she watched his hands and then smiled.

' _Gift. Get later.'_ He nodded and lead her towards the house. She stopped on the stairs and turned her hearing aids back on. She grimaced at the familiar ringing. Following Mori, she found herself in a dining area with the other hosts, his family and a table filled with food. Her eyes scanned the food, lightening up when Ootoro was found among the items.

"Darling! Come sit with me!" She jerked into Mori with a gasp. Tamaki had snuck up on her and yelled right next to her ear. She rubbed at her ears in a futile attempt to subdue the ringing. Mori narrowed his eyes at the host but it went unnoticed.

Tamaki grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from Mori. She dug her heels into the ground and tried to pry his grip off her wrist. The last thing she wanted to do was spend her dinner in pain. Mori pulled at Tamaki's wrist, the grip was released and a look of question was given. Haruhi rubbed the skin of her wrist and took her spot next to Mori.

"She's sitting next to me." Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but decided against it and sat next to Kyouya. She sent a smirk at the Shadow king who glared back at her.

Dinner wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. The talk wasn't too loud and no one tried to talk over anyone. Mori's hand intertwined itself with Haruhi's sometime after Satoshi made a comment on Haruhi's royal blue long sleeve dress and before Akira had finished his second serving. She never pulled away and Mori took that as a good sign. When everyone had stopped eating she had started to draw circles with the pad of her thumb on the back of his hand. It caused a bubble of happiness to form in his chest.

When the moved to the main room to open gifts Hunny reached up to grab the box from Haruhi. She angled her body away from him and looked at him with a knitted brow. He pointed towards the box and she shook her head 'no'. He put his hands up in surrender and sat next to his father and Mori's younger brother.

Mori had received many gifts. Books, new kendo ware, a katana, and various items from different countries. He was looking at the back of a French candy box when Haruhi stuck her gift in front of him. He grabbed it and toyed with the blue bow before pulling on it. Unwrapping the silver paper revealed a black box. He lifted the lid to see a watch resting in the box. It was worn with a brown leather strap. The watch itself was silver with a worn face. The backing was colored from age. Two black hands ticked slowly. There was no 6, instead there was a smaller circle with a smaller hand ticking away at the seconds. He fingered the item looking at Haruhi.

"It was my grandfather's," she explained, "It was one of the items he was able to salvage from the bombings. He gave it to my mother when he passed on. My mother gave it to my father who gave it to me. After your watch broke I knew it would be a perfect gift for you." Everyone had started at her in awe. No one knew she was going to give something so personal. It was Tamaki who spoke first.

"I have declared Haruhi to be the best gift giver!" He exclaimed his hands clapping together. There was a murmur of agreement.

"Thank you, Haruhi," when Mori said her name a blush blossomed onto her checks. She nodded at him. When the wrappings were being picked up Mori grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the back. The sky was clear showing the bright stars.

"It's too much," Mori commented.

"No," She said, "I promised to give it to someone who I cared deeply for. That's what I did." Turning to look at him, her pulled her into his chest. Before the nerves ruined his plan, he leaned down and kissed her. It was passionate and soft. It was fireworks on the beach. It was perfect. Never had she felt so at peace then right now. When he pulled away she looked at him with swollen lips and half lidded eyes.

He went to step backwards but she grabbed his elbows and pulled him towards her. Pushing herself onto her toes she planted her lips on his. Tangling her fingers in his hair she deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her into him.

 _Peaceful,_ she thought, _everything about him is peaceful._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Hey guys, sorry for posting late, Had to go into work late. Which I am at work right now posting this. Update on my team, uh one of them went into surgery. During the fight he got hit and ended up breaking his orbital. The muscle around his eye got sucked into the fracture and he had to go into surgery. Hes fine now but the team is really mad at our coach cuz he could have prevented it and didn't.

Keep an eye on my account, I'm gonna have a couple of one shots appearing! Hopefully one or two this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, they were surrounded by water. The waves crashed against the sand of the beach. The girls were squealing in delight, while she sat by the towel and tug her toes into the sand. The sun had started to set and a soft breeze picked up. Kyouya had joined her moments ago, and sat with her silently watching the sky. She watched a group of girls wander close to the rocks.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Kyouya stretched his arms behind his back.

"Oh?"

"You didn't let your fear ruin your chances," He mused, "Congratulations."

She smiled at him, "Now it's your turn."

The tension that he was working to relieve in his muscle sprang back. _She doesn't understand,_ he thought. He didn't say anything afterwards. She got up and walked over to a group of girls who had stopped by Hunny. He had a bucket full of sea urchins, walking up and poked one.

When she looked up the girls were no longer next to her and Hunny. Looking up they waved at her from the rock's edge. She yelled up at them to be careful when one the girls squealed that someone shouldn't have been up there. Without thinking she grabbed the bucket next to Hunny and ran up the jagged scenery. Two men, drunk, were getting close to the girls. Yelling she caught the boys' attention. The girls ran past her after she threw the bucket of creatures into the taller boy's back. He reared on her, grabbing her by the shirt he pushed her towards the cliff's edge. _No!_ She thought. Her aids were still in and they couldn't get wet.

The guy laughed at her panic. He thought she was afraid of the height or even the water. With a smirk, he shoved her. She lost her footing and threw her hands out for a grip but only air went through her fingers.

The water hurt her back when she hit. Nothing was compared to the pain the raged in her ears though. It felt as her brain was playing static. She couldn't think, survival was washed away in the water. When her lungs started to burn, she was grateful for the arms that wrapped around her and pulled her upward. The pain was still raging in her ears as she was carried to the land.

She couldn't hear what Tamaki was saying. The words didn't reach her as she pulled on the objects in her ear.

"IT HURTS," her voice sounded wrong. She emphasized at the wrong time and the words weren't pronounced right.

"Why do you sound funny?" Tamaki asked looking at her, his hands were resting on her shoulders. She pulled her hands from her ears held a small cream colored object in each hand. Mori kneeled beside her and signed at her.

' _Are you okay?'_

' _Hurts,'_ tears started to form behind her eyelids, _'They Know.'_ When she signed that a frown spread onto her face.

"You're deaf?" Karou asked. He mentally slapped himself when he realized she couldn't hear him. To his surprise, she nodded at him.

It was Mori who explained, "She can read lips." The others nodded in understanding. Hikaru spoke up next.

"Why doesn't she get an implant?"

Haruhi didn't have to explain to Mori for he knew the answer. He had asked her the same question not too long ago. "I had it," She explained while watching the twins, "It didn't work like it was supposed to. I didn't hear things right. Plus, it caused me to have seizures. The pain was worse than the headaches." He nodded at the information keeping it locked in the back of his mind.

After Mori explained and Kyouya returned with a towel they had made it back to the resort. Kyouya had wondered the same thing but thought she couldn't get it due to money issues. He was glad he hadn't brought it up to her. He didn't want to rub salt in her wounds.

It would take about two weeks to get new aids. She had to get an older molder for the newer models didn't fit and didn't work. Mori explained that this certain model was best because it caused the least amount of pain for her. The twins vowed to take extra notes for her and Kyouya promised to keep her as an errand boy until she could communicate with the clients again. Tamaki was still upset at Haruhi but he didn't push the matter. Mostly because he could no longer communicate with her. He ended storming off after dinner.

Hikaru and Karou kept trying to talk to Haruhi only to realize hallway through that she couldn't hear them. When the stood to leave, she waved to them and signed. They looked at Mori for clarification.

"Sleep well," he said and turned towards Haruhi. She didn't look good and held her stomach.

' _Okay?'_

' _Sick,'_ she managed to sign before running down the hall to a bathroom. She found Kyouya in the room after she flicked the light off. She signed a word at him and he frowned. She tried to manage out the word sorry but he flinched when she butchered it. She sighed. She felt like she was from another world. Without Mori or her aids there was no way to communicate with the other hosts.

Kyouya stood up and walked over to her with his note book in his hand. He opened it to a free page and stood next to her with a pen pointed towards her. _I didn't mean to worry you._

 _I wasn't worry._ She looked at his smirk.

 _Liar._ She sent a smirk of her own. When Tamaki appeared at the door she wrote _Sorry_ and flashed at him. Before she stepped out she scribbled something in Kyouya's notebook and shoved it to him. He read it as she shut the door. _Don't be afraid._ He fingered the words before grabbing the blonde and pulling him into a kiss.

Leaving them to their privacy Haruhi started down the hallway. She saw Mori at the end of the hall and she waved towards him. Before her next step could land on the floor a vibration rumbled in her chest. Scared she threw herself into the wall as light flashed through the windows. Electricity seemed to dance on the hair of her arms. The rumbling caused her body to quiver in fear.

Mori wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Her breathing was labored and she cried out when a flash came through and thunder shook her body. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and held onto him tightly. He could calm her down enough that when the thunder came she only tightened her grip. He walked her to his room and sat on the edge the bed with her in his lap. He didn't know how long it took until her grip went slack and her face turned towards the ceiling. He turned and placed her on the bed only to find her grip return when he tried to straighten his back. Tired, he sighed in defeat and rolled onto the bed beside her. He was able to get away from her long enough to get out of his shirt. Her hands started to search for him when he reached down to place it on the floor. Chuckling he pulled her into his body and buried his nose in her hair.

 _Peaceful,_ he thought.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for posting late. I decided to clean my room then I had to go to work. Once again, I'm posting from work. It's officially spring break and I would love to say I'm working just on my stories. HA. I'm working, catching up on my psych class, working on my animation, and writing fanfiction. DOn't work I have chapter 12 written so I have some leeway.


	9. Chapter 9

The need to pee had woken her up. She blinked several times trying to figure out where she was. There was a pressure on her chest. Looking down she saw an arm resting over herself. She followed the arm to the body that it was attached to. Next to her Mori was softly snoring with his mouth hanging open. She would have loved to stay and admire him as he laid there peacefully but her bladder was screaming at her

She started to sit up but his arm tightened and pushed her back down. She tried to escape again by hooking her leg on the bed and pulling her body out from under him but he pulled her into his chest. The air rushed out of her lungs from the force. She turned towards him and stared at him before wiggling her arm free. She flicked him on the forehead. He jerked backwards in his sleep but didn't open his eyes. Huffing she flicked him in the middle of the forehead again. This time he slowly opened his into a sleepy glare. She pushed against his hold but he continued to look at her. She flicked him for the third time and he let go.

He rubbed his eyes as she ran to the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. Her heard the water running and then she was once again in the doorway the light illuminating her from behind. Flicking it off she dove into the bed and pulled the blankets to her chest. He watched her groggily and then laid back down. Her pulled her body to him once again. He wrapped his arms around her torso and intertwined his legs with hers. Within several breathes he had fallen asleep and she was left looking at the ceiling with a blush on her face. She fell asleep ten minutes later.

When she woke up again the room was no longer dark. Her personal heat source was missing as well. She patted the bed in a blind attempt to find him. Giving up she pulled her face out of the pillow and looked around for Mori. She spotted him in the doorway brushing his teeth. Her head hitting the pillow once again she watched him. He disappeared for a moment before walking towards the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was damp. When he stood at the foot of the bed she pulled the blankets closer to her chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her then reached down and grabbed a handful of blankets. He quickly yanked the fabric towards his body ripping it from her grasp. She squeaked out a noise of surprising before sitting up. She glared at him and lunged for the blankets. Instead of getting the material her face met the toned chest of Mori. Her rocked on his feet and looked down. His hand was now at outstretched at his side. She reached for the blankets but he grabbed her and lifted her off the bed. Once again, a squeak was heard and she was now in his arms.

He moved down and captured her lips with his. She returned the kiss with passion and need. Wrapping her arms around his neck she had somehow managed to get her legs crossed around his waist. Grazing her nails along his skin she tangled her fingers into his hair. He moaned at her touch, his own fingers were ghosting over her pale skin.

Haruhi couldn't hear it but there was a knock on the door. Mori resisted rolling his eyes as he placed the petite girl on the ground. Her missed the hurt look that crossed her face. Then she saw him reach for the door and reveal a maid and she frowned at the interruption. When Mori closed the door, he was holding a bundle of towels. When he turned back she had disappeared from the spot. The shower had been turned on. HE set the towels on the counter while she stuck her arm under the downpour of water.

Grabbing her waist, her twirled her so she was facing him. She was disoriented for a second until his mouth was over hers again. He pushed her against the tile of the wall, kisses trailing down her neck. In response, she dug her fingers into his shoulders in an attempt to suppress at shiver that left her skin dotted in goose bumps.

He moved away from her lips and rested his forehead against the tile. She looked at him as he steadied his breathing. When he looked back down her she wore a knowing smirk and slipped under his arms and into the shower. He walked out when her clothes were tossed over the curtain.

On the way to the kitchen Mori watched Kyouya's door seeing if anyone tried to walk out. He watched Tamaki go in there last night and he was sure that the blonde had never left. If he were to open the door he would see Kyouya laying in his bed with his arms wrapped around a blonde male that was using his chest as a pillow. But he didn't

Since Mori never went into the room, Kyouya laid in peace as he listened to Tamaki's breathing. They were both shirtless from trying to get closer to each other the night before. Normally he wouldn't be up now, it was too early but his blissful dream took a dark turn and ended his slumber. He was fine with it, instead he drew circles on the blonde's shoulder. His fingers froze when Tamaki's started to move under his hold. He let up his grip as the other man straighten himself out.

With a smile on his face he dropped next to Kyouya on the pillow. "Good," He murmured in the Shadow Kings skin, "I thought it was all a dream." That had earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Tamaki shifted so he was facing his lover and not burying his face into the pillow. His fingers danced lightly across his pale skin. Kyouya's breath danced through his hair as the two laid there in silence.

"What gave you the courage?" Kyouya knew what he was referring to. Their first kiss played behind his eyelids.

"Someone told me to stop being afraid," He admitted.

"She's too good for us," Tamaki replied after a moment of silence.

"I just hope she doesn't realize it," Kyouya agreed. He tugged the blanket over their half-clothed forms and skipped breakfast.

* * *

A/N: There will be a day when I don't upload at work. That day is not today. I will have another one shot coming out. It's just a little humorous one.


End file.
